1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cathode ray tubes are being replaced by flat panel displays which include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs). In an active matrix type of flat panel display, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix and display an image by controlling the light intensity of each pixel according to given luminance information. A liquid crystal display includes a pair of display panels that have pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy interposed between them. The transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by applying a varying electric field to the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
A touch screen panel is a device for enabling machines such as a computer, etc., to carry out desired operations by writing a character, drawing a picture, or executing an icon through touching a finger, a touch pen, or a stylus on a screen. A liquid crystal display having a touch screen panel determines whether and where a user's finger, a touch pen, or so on contacts the screen. However, bonding the touch screen panel to the touch screen panel of the liquid crystal panel, increases cost, decreases luminance of the liquid crystal panel, and increases product thickness.
Instead of bonding a touch screen panel to the LCD display, it has been proposed to integrated a plurality of sensing units within the liquid crystal display so as to detect a change of pressure when the screen is contacted, and thus enables the liquid crystal display to determine touch position information.
The sensing units are arranged in a row direction and a column direction, and when the touch occurs, a sensing unit of the corresponding position outputs a sense signal. However, much processing time is required to resolve whether one or more than one position has been touched at the same time.